Kricketot
by FancyBlaziken
Summary: On a hot summer day, Rosa decides to surprise Curtis while he's away for work.


**I take no credit for this story, I found this on 4chan. I HAVE THE AUTHORS PERMISSION.**

* * *

It was a humid summer evening, and outside the faint sounds of Kricketot could be heard emanating from the woods. It was far too humid to do anything this evening but lie down and fan oneself, unable to stay cool for long.

Rosa was lying on her bed, home for the first time in quite a while. She had been quite busy filling some roles in some big-name blockbusters of the summer, most recently playing Slaking in the latest installment of Ghost Eraser. Her mother, delighted at her unexpected return, had gone out to pick some supplies up to throw a small party, leaving Rosa to her own devices.

All the intense bouts of filming she had done over the past few months had been exhausting, and she had been feeling very drained since her return, having scurried to and fro from role to role. While the glamour of being a semi-popular actress was exciting, she was glad to have a respite from it all. The best part about being home was her being able to spend more time talking to Curtis.

Curtis and she were unfortunately often very busy and over the months, they began seeing each other less and less. She always sent a quick mail to him in the morning to check up on him, which he answered in the evening. This wasn't enough, and Rosa ached for him. It had been months since they had had a proper date, Rosa realized, pouting slightly. At the moment, unfortunately, he was working, so calling him was a bit out of the question. The stickiness of the heat quickly began weighing on her patience.

"Why does it have to be so hot?" she grumbled, removing her white tee to reveal her pink undershirt. "I wish I'd caught some Ice-types," she muttered. She got up and wandered into the kitchen, sponging herself with a wet dish towel before going back to her room and laying on the floor, which was slightly cooler.

"There's. Nothing. To. Do!" she said angrily. Perhaps she did kind of miss that busy life of hers after all.

A small beep from her wrist pulled her out of her gloomy mood. Curtis was calling. Somewhat confused, Rosa answered. She had to be out of his calling range out here.

After some small talk and Curtis mentioning he'd lost his Xtransceiver once again (currently borrowing Yancy's) to Rosa's chiding, he finally said, "Hey, uh, Rosa, I heard you were taking a break from acting so…sometime this week do you want to go out somewhere?" His cheeks flushed slightly. Smiling, Rosa nodded emphatically and agreed.

"Right, can't wait to see you! I always feel relaxed when we're together. Anyway, I'm on in ten minutes-ish…" A look of alarm spread across Curtis' face as the full realization of what he'd just said sunk in. "So…! I've gotta get changed! Sorry! Talk to you soon!" Rosa barely had the time to say goodbye before the call ended abruptly.

Rosa sighed and made her way over to the television, flipping it to "CELEBRITY", where "Nancy" was chatting Skyla up in the Gym, while also simultaneously attempting to not be blown away by the forceful gales and make herself heard over the rushing air. The giant fans only seemed to emphasize the still air around her, and she was seized with the temptation to rip her undershirt off, as well as the rest of her clothes, which were clinging to her uncomfortably.

Suddenly an idea came to her. A crazy idea. Something that she'd never considered before. She and Curtis had been seeing each other for quite some time now, nearly a year. While they did have a few…intimate moments, Rosa felt like doing something a bit more for him.

Retreating to her bedroom quickly, she put her t-shirt back on and quickly attempted to pose herself. Smiling at her wrist, she tried to snap a picture of herself, quivering nervously with excitement. Naturally, the first photo was blurry. Frowning slightly, she took a deep breath and set her face into the same bright smile she had worn before.

The next photo was much better. With shaking fingers, she slowly lifted her t-shirt higher and higher, her fingers fumbling over the fabric trying to maintain a decent grip. Angling the camera down slightly to focus more on her body, she took more photos, the t-shirt traveling a little higher each time.

Squirming slightly in nervousness, she pulled off the t-shirt and repeated the process with her pink undershirt, exposing more and more pale skin. With each additional inch of skin her camera captured, she felt her cheeks grow hotter and hotter, and the clothing on her seemed to feel even more constricting with each passing minute.

Her pulling stopped when her shirt bunched around her chest. She felt a slight chill come over her, her bare skin developing small goosebumps. Excitement making her body shiver slightly, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and pulled her undershirt up further, fully exposing her perky chest.

Blushing furiously, she smiled at the camera and took more pictures, finally removing her undershirt altogether. Not sure what to do, she tried to think of things to do. Perhaps a more seductive face would do the trick.

Rosa gently bit her lip and closed her eyes very slightly, looking less directly at the camera. Her fingers gently brushed against her nipples as she did so, causing her to gasp slightly in surprise. Squirming once more, she repeated the motion and continued taking photos every few seconds. Ripples of pleasure from her now-hardened nipples forced her to writhe slightly on the bed, her mouth slightly open. A slight throbbing between her legs added to the pleasure.

Unable to stop herself, she quickly removed her stockings and shorts, hastily taking a few photos of her legs and thighs as she did so. Moaning slightly, she continued to massage her chest with a little more force, pinching and twisting at irregular intervals, getting rougher and rougher with herself. She bit her lip to try to stifle the moans escaping her lips, her toes curling and legs kicking slightly.

Suddenly her fingers snaked into her lacy pink underwear, massaging herself slowly. Unable to hold the camera steady, she took some blurry photos of her hand down her panties before giving up the photo taking altogether. "Y-yes…!" managed to escape her lips as she increased speed, her fingers wildly moving over her clit, faster and faster, pressing harder and harder—

There was a knock at the door.

Shit shit shit shit, Rosa thought, not now just a few more seconds I just need—

A wave of pleasure suddenly erupted between her legs, causing her to gasp in surprise and arch her back slightly, all of her muscles tensing as she rode our her orgasm. Suddenly, all the intensity vanished, leaving a dull throbbing between her legs. She immediately felt very weak.

"Rosa…?" her mother's voice called from the other room, "You home?" A million curse words running through her mind, Rosa jumped out of bed and dressed more rapidly than she ever had before, dashing out into the kitchen, panting.

"Sorry…dozed off…didn't mean…to keep you waiting…!" Rosa coughed slightly.

"Are you alright, dear?" her mother said, concern evident in her voice, "You look a bit dehydrated." She pulled a Fresh Water out of the shopping back and handed it to her. "Make sure you drink enough fluids in weather like this, or you'll get sick!" she reprimanded. As Rosa gulped down the water, her expression softened.

"Hey, your boyfriend is on TV," she smirked slightly at Rosa. Ross blushed slightly and sat in front of the TV, watching as "Christoph" attempted to interview Elesa. Naturally, Curtis had mixed up one of his questions and was trying to recover.

A small, nasty prank idea dawned upon Rosa. Giggling slightly to herself, she compiled the good photos into a photoset while her mother cooked and after a minute's hesitation, finally pressed SEND, sending it to the last number she'd received, as well as Curtis' regular phone, appending a short message: "Delete these from Yancy's Xtransceiver."

Immediately, Curtis's Xtransceiver buzzed on the air as he was reiterating the question. Apologizing, he checked his messages. "Uh…I…I…um…" he stammered, a dark red flush tinting his face.

"You don't happen to have a crush on me, do you, Christoph?" Elesa said jokingly.

"No! I mean…uh…not really…no…"

Rosa giggled to herself. "He's cute when he's flustered," she said to nobody in particular.

"He is," her mother called from the kitchen.

"Mom! Keep that weird stuff to yourself!" Rosa flushed.

"I'm just agreeing with you. Do you want me to say he's ugly when he's flustered? Now come and eat, Rosa, we need to celebrate." As she turned away from the TV, she typed a quick "Sorry not sorry" to him, smiling to herself michieviously.


End file.
